


Sleepover | Weblena Week

by projectibris



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Sneaking Out, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectibris/pseuds/projectibris
Summary: When the new moon rises over Duckberg, Lena decides to change their sleepover routine up a little.





	Sleepover | Weblena Week

Was it really a _ sleepover _, if you snuck out instead of sleeping and brushing teeth?

Well, not _ really, _and in all honesty, this rule breaking stuff was all brand new to Webby. She could break down doors, and pick locks, and interrogate a prisoner in 20-some different languages. Going against what Granny told her to was a whole different game. As of now, it was far past "lights out"...

It was a dark, moonless night in Duckburg. Webby stood at her window, watching as Lena's dark figure descended the makeshift rope they had constructed. Tapping her fingers anxiously, she continuously checked behind her for the turning of her bedroom door handle. "Are you sure about this? I'm not really good at this rebellion stuff," Webby spoke low, a tinge of self consciousness in her voice. 

"C'mon, Webby! It'll be fun," Lena seemed particularly chipper tonight, excitement glimmering in her ethereal eyes. They sure did seem to glow beautifully in the low light. Lena wanted to get out of the mansion for a bit, but promised they'd come back before sunrise. "Plus, if what's-her-face tries to call you out for anything...you can blame it on me." She offered with a smile, though she seemed to look behind her as if she was scared of being punished for such an idea. 

"Oh…" Webby cooed, "You're so sweet, Lena, but it's okay. I can handle my granny." She started to climb down after Lena, the pair now standing on one of the slanted roofs of the mansion. "Besides, you're right! This'll be fun!"

"Where do you wanna go?" Lena asked, putting an arm around Webby and extending the other to the horizon. "The city's ours tonight!"

"I'm good with anything, as long as I got you with me," Webby said, blinking up at Lena. The other girl let out a quiet chuckle, turning her head away. "...Maybe somewhere with some animals?"

"Well the pet stores are closed at this hour, if that's what you're thinking," Lena started off, tapping her chin in a playful thoughtfulness. "_ But, I do _ know where we can find some raccoons or something." She brushed some pink hair from her face as she spoke, and Webby smiled brightly, something tickling in her chest.

"Oh, boy! I've never seen one up close!" She bounced excitedly on her feet.

Lena gestured for Webby to follow as she made it further down the side of the mansion. "How about, like, 20 of them?"

\-- 

The pair wandered the city, staying away from the creepier sides of town this time. Of course, her and Lena could handle themselves in a scuffle, but then they might not get home in time! Instead, the two decided to take a slow paced walk through the park. The park was also closed, and had been for many hours, but Lena assured Webby that cops don't check there very often. It was then that Webby learned that her best friend had actually slept in parks before. She worried for a moment, a frown curling her beak, but Lena quickly claimed that it was just "rebellion stuff". Sneaking away from her family, and roughing it out in the city. Webby nodded a little, before mentioning the time Granny trialed her with the task of escaping a jungle temple on her own. "So, kinda the same thing, but... different." Webby finished with that. 

Lena's eyes widened and her brows raised, but her sly smile never fell. These things used to surprise her much more, but she must've gotten used to it by now. Lena shifted her steps to walk a little closer to Webby's side, and nudge her with a shoulder in acknowledgement. But the really, really nice thing was that Lena never shifted her steps away. They walked through the park, shoulders and hands brushing every so often. They talked endlessly, giggling to themselves and sharing stuff with each other that they wouldn't share so easily with anyone else.

About an hour had passed when the raccoons arrived, fat and fluffy, and looking for snacks from the park's inhabitants. Lena was right. There were _ so _many of them. They traveled together, like some scavenging family of creatures. Luckily, Webby and Lena had brought some meal bars to feed them. The animals scampered up to them, grabbing their hands and jumping up on their knees. They begged for snacks with their large beady eyes, and Webby fretted when she couldn't feed them all. However, her and Lena both agreed that the raccoons' fur was incredibly soft, and both resisted the urge to pick them up in their arms and carry them back to the mansion. 

When Lena tried to pick one up, it scrambled to escape her embrace, and she laughed loudly. The raccoon plopped against the ground, scurrying away, and Lena's eyes began to stream with how hard and was laughing. Webby smiled, giggling quite a bit herself. It was late-night sillies more than anything. In looking back, the raccoon frowning up at them as it ran away wasn't nearly as funny.

What was important, however, was the two of them being happy together. There was something wonderful about that; being happy with someone else. Especially something as special as Lena. Lena was funny, and witty. She could think fast, but often made bad decisions. She had this aura about her, like something magical. It made Webby's heart swell, like blooming flowers, or rising tides on the beach. Lena was a hugger, but secretly - which was great because Lena's hugs felt like nothing else in the world. She was a renegade, and some sort of vagabond. Rebellious, and just as free as she was reserved. She was dark and beautiful and been to Paris, and she's kind of weird about Magic stuff, but that was no big deal. Magic stuff was just weird anyway. How could anyone not like Lena? Clearly, liking Lena was just common sense. Not everyone had common sense. But what was there to not like? The answer was nothing! 

She liked Lena's clothes, and her smile, and her beyond-lovely hair, and the way she thought. Who wouldn't adore Lena? And for what reason? 

Webby counted all these reasons on a sheet of paper in her head as the pair walked back to the mansion. At one busy street crossing, the Lena grabbed Webby's hand. When they had crossed safely, Webby held on. 

"It's safe now. You can...let go." She said, before quickly adding. "Y'know, if you want." 

"...Okay," Webby said kind of quietly, keeping her hand in Lena's as they approached her home in the dark of night. 

What wasn't there to love about Lena? Webby was sure there way probably something. Everyone has not-so-great parts about them, and she knew this. But what was it about Lena that encouraged Webby to ignore all of those things? Maybe it was just that all the good in Lena outweighed any bad. Maybe it was a pure and wonderful heart. Maybe it was that, despite anything, Lena always tried to be there for Webby when things got rough. She was selfless, and naturally kind, at least when it came to Webby. All these features were ones that had shown themselves most recently, but they held true. 

What wasn't there to love about Lena? And at what point did Webby start using the word "love"? It must have slipped in while she was distracted. Like you love a good book, or your favorite season, of course. Webby wasn't very well familiar with the other kind of love. The kind that made people in movies do crazy things they would never do. The kind that made people forget about the bad things, and look forward to the future. The kind that gave people that funny feeling in their tummy, and made them wanna be around someone all of the time. The kind that inspired someone to create something new or sacrifice something for somebody. The kind that made just being close to someone feel like a blessing from above. The kind that made jokes funnier, and stars brighter, and the world prettier.

No, Webby knew nothing about that kind of love at all...right?


End file.
